Forever and Beyond-1
by Sepheti
Summary: Well, kel and neal stories are the only ones I can write. Ok. Read. This is just chapter one.


'

# 

A Dream 

> Kel changed as she got ready for their meeting at the Library. That's odd, she thought. Usually you can hear the boys' footsteps going to the Library. She kicked the thought away. Kel was going to be a sweet 16 tomorrow. Who cared about the noise boys made. As she made her way into the Library she saw her friends Cleon, Faleron and Roald gathered around Neal. They were listening intently to what he had to say. 
> 
> Kel backed up, not wanting them to see her. Cleon swallowed, he couldn't breathe. Seeing him, Neal hit the back of his head. The 3 put their hands up and swore in unison. " By the Goddess. " obviously Neal had told them a big secret. 
> 
> " Don't dare say anything to her, " he threatened. " I'd rather tell her myself. " 
> 
> " Her? " Kel whispered to herself. She felt lost. " Who's this 'her' ? What's the secret about. " Then Kel firmly reminded herself that Neal was her best friend. Surely, he'd tell her about this 'her'. 
> 
> " We promise we won't Neal. " said Roald. He looked at the others sternly, waiting for them to answer. Cleon and Faleron nodded their heads vigorously. 
> 
> Immediately Kel resumed her Yamani look. The one where she felt-nothing-at-all look. 
> 
> Walking to the door she came face to face with Faleron. " Aren't you going to study? " she asked. 
> 
> He fidgeted. " We forgot we had errands to do. " He replied awkwardly. 
> 
> Kel went to the left to let them pass. Instead of taking her usual seat, which was beside Neal, she sat a few feet away from him. 
> 
> She looked through her books. 1 essay needed by Sir Myles and 4 math problems. " A piece of cake, " she muttered to herself. Mathematics was her best subject. 
> 
> Neal looked at her nervously. " Did you say something Kel? " 
> 
> " No, " she replied calmly. It took her a few minutes to finish her math when she realized 2 things. 1, still no boys. 2, Neal was staring at her. " What? " Neal had said something. 
> 
> " Um... " he was wiping sweaty hands on his breeches. " Kel, could you come here please? " 
> 
> Was he trying to boss her around in a polite way? " No, " she replied rudely. 
> 
> To her surprise he came closer. Taking 1 of her hands he sat beside her. " Kel, remember a few days ago when you said you liked me? " 
> 
> Her jaw dropped and she blushed. When she said she liked him, he never answered back. She was so hurt that she ran to her room and cried. Only Jump and the birds had been there to comfort her. Ever since then, she avoided any contact with Neal. She gritted her teeth and looked away. " So what? " 
> 
> " I wasn't sure of how I felt about you then. But yesterday, I watched you at supper. Since the day I met you, I didn't realize that Keladry of Mindelan had grown into a beautiful, young woman. Except..." 
> 
> She jerked her hand away. This was about to take a big turn. The 'except' and tone of his voice had already shown the reply to her " I like you a lot. " Tears were starting to fill her eyes until she had to say it. " I understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore. " 
> 
> Hearing the softness in her voice he took both her hands. " You took it the wrong way, Kel, " He reached out and made her look at him. " I like you, too. More than like but I don't think I deserve you. " 
> 
> A bell rang through the air. And Kel found herself wrapped in blankets. 
> 
> Kel screamed. It was only Crown who had cheeped in her ear that she thought was the bell. 
> 
> She punched her pillow. It was a dream, she wailed. It was only a dream. 
> 
> She changed then got her books for the meeting. He said he loved me! He loves me! Except it was only a dream. 
> 
> At the last minute she decided to stay in her room. To face Neal again would be heartbreak. 
> 
> *****
> 
> Half an hour later, someone knocked on her door. 
> 
> " Come in. " she said. 
> 
> In walked Neal with books under one arm. His other arm was hidden. " Hello Kel, " he said warmly. 
> 
> " Hello. " 
> 
> " These are for you. " From behind his hidden hand, he drew out a bouquet of blue violets and offered them to her. 
> 
> Under the blankets her hands shook, but she steadied them and took the flowers. Unsure of what to say, she smiled. " Hold on, I'll put these in a vase. " 
> 
> When she came back he was very tense. " What's wrong, Neal? " she asked concerned. 
> 
> " Kel. " he began. 
> 
> " Slowpoke. " she interrupted. 
> 
> " I like you and love you as dearly as a friend. But I just can't love you. " 
> 
> It took all her strength to keep her Yamani face on. " Get out. " she whispered. By being rude she thought he'd leave her alone to cry. 
> 
> " But Kel, I still want to be friends, " Neal pointed out. " Don't you like the flowers? " he asked, teasing her a little. 
> 
> Kel picked up a book and thrust it in front of his face. " Get out, and stay out, " she threatened. " Or I'll throw this book at you. " 
> 
> Neal didn't even budge. " Are you yelling at me, Kel? "he questioned her. 
> 
> " Out! " she screamed. " Out! " 
> 
> " I'm sorry, Kel. " he muttered. To himself or to her, he wasn't sure. He'd have to figure it out someday. Or soon.   
  



End file.
